jedifandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Portal:Disciplines
I was thinking that each school of thought could have its own porject page and brach out from there, to page related to there school of thoughtLepaster 03:16, 24 February 2007 (UTC) New Jedi Order *Should the New Jedi Order be listed on this page? After all, this is a page for Schools of Jediism, not Organization of Jediism. I think we need to move the New Jedi Order to another portal, maybe something like an Organizations of Jediism portal or something. What's your thoughts? - 21:22, 17 May 2007 (UTC) :What is the NJO anyway? Is it just an organisation or is it a sect in itself? If the former, as you suggested, then yes, we should have another portal. If the latter, then it can stay. As a side note, I think that the Portal: and News: pages should be in seperate namespaces, however I'm not sure whether you can do that on Wikia, and you might have to ask on the main one. 17:02, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ::*I really have no idea what the NJO is. From what I can see it is something that Lepaster is attempting to create. I think that it may be a little bit too oriented towards the movie/book aspect of Jediism, but that is just my opinion. I really think that we may soon be forced to create an application process to become registered in either the Schools portal or the Organizations Portal, but that is a discussion I will be starting on the forums. We will give User:Lepaster 24 hours to respond and explain where he thinks the NJO should be listed at and why he thinks it should be listed there. If he doesn't we will move it to where we think it should go. Thanks. - 17:34, 18 May 2007 (UTC) ::: The NJO is the jedi temple i am opning up in canada. I thought for the people who couldnt come to the temple it self that it would be a good place to list what we are teaching and doing. Its not really oriented towards the movie/book aspect of Jediism. It about opening ones self to whats around well helping them grow Physically and Mentally with the ideas of Jediism in mind. if you guys can think of a better place for it am open to moving it Lepaster 20:40, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::::I think the main question is, "is the NJO an organisation of Jediism or a distinct school?" For example, if it is based on one of the philosophies listed in this portal then it should be moved to an organisations portal. As another point, for the portals, I think we need to come up with a better naming system, as few will look up "Njo temple" in the search box. If you like, this could be discussed on the NJO portal talk page instead. 20:45, 8 June 2007 (UTC) ::::: Its a set of philosophies based off the force, as well as a real life organisation. I teach that there is a force however its not like the movie where we have powers and all that. If you get what am saying. I think it would be better to talk about this on the NJO portal talk page Lepaster 20:49, 8 June 2007 (UTC)